The present invention relates to multichannel cochlear prosthesis, and more particularly to a multichannel cochlear prosthesis that offers flexible control of the stimulus waveforms.
Cochlear prostheses produce sensations of sound in deaf patients by direct electrical stimulation of the auditory nerve. In modern, multichannel cochlear prostheses, several different sites are stimulated at various distances along the cochlea to evoke the different pitches of sound perception that are normally encoded by nerve activity originating from the respective sites. The patterns of electrical stimulation are derived from acoustic signals picked up by a microphone and transformed by a so-called speech processor that is programmed to meet the particular requirements of each patient. Several different schemes for processing the acoustic signal and transforming it into electrical stimuli have been developed and are well-described in the scientific literature and various patents. All of these schemes can be divided into two basic types on the basis of the waveforms of the electrical stimuli:
i) Analog waveforms, which are essentially filtered versions of the continuous acoustic waveform, usually involving dynamic range compression, bandpass filtering and scaling to the stimulus current ranges that evoke a satisfactory range of auditory sensations from threshold of perception to maximal comfortable loudness. This produces a rich but poorly controlled set of resultant waveforms. PA1 ii) Biphasic pulses, which consist of a single cycle of a square wave in which current flows in one direction at a specified magnitude and for a specified brief period of time and is followed immediately by an opposite direction of current of a similar magnitude and duration. These pulses are most often delivered in sequence to various sites, with the instantaneous magnitude at each site proportional to some measure of the amount of energy present in a particular frequency band of the acoustic waveform. The result is an impoverished but precisely controlled set of stimulus waveforms.
Both of these stimulus waveform types have been selected because they are relatively easy to produce and modulate electronically for real-time encoding of speech and because they guarantee a charge-balanced alternating current at the electrodes, avoiding net direct current that is known to cause electrolytic damage to both electrodes and body tissues.
Recent findings regarding the complex biophysical phenomena associated with the electrical excitation of neurons and psychophysical phenomena regarding the interpretation of neural activity by the auditory nervous system suggest that the quality and intelligibility of speech percepts evoked by a cochlear prosthesis may be improved in a given patient by more specific manipulations of the electrical stimulus waveforms tailored to that patient. In particular, more complex sequences of polarities, with or without pauses between phases and sites, and with or without simultaneous current delivery at more than one site, appear to be desirable. There is thus a need in the art for a cochlear stimulation system that allows complex stimulation waveforms to be individually tailored for each stimulation site.